Change Of Heart
by DarkSkie
Summary: Discontinued.


_**Change Of Heart**_

_**Chapter 1: Running Away From Fan girls. Is a good thing?**_

I was walking in the streets of New York. Having just sunglasses and a beanie didn't help much to not start a riot. I mean anyone can recognize me like this. Oh Yeah. I forgot to tell you who I am. So where do I start? Hmmm. I'm Christy Li, a famous singer who started being one since 13 and right now I'm 16 years old. That's all there is to know.

"Can I have your autograph?" I looked behind me. It was a boy and a girl around the age of 15.

"Er…. Sure" I said. See I told you anyone can recognize me in this.

I was about to sign when suddenly the girl screamed. "Oh My Gosh! Isn't that Justin Bieber?" Man, my ears! I'm going to need a repair on my eardrums, if that's possible. The girl ran up to Justin giggling and squeaking and the boy who wanted my autograph followed the girl. "Can I have your autograph on my arm?"

"Sure" he said and smiled. This made her squeak even more. Gosh, get a grip girl, it's a regular teenage guy who's got more popularity than any other. Geeze.

Once Justin finished he walked over to me and leaned close to me. "Jealous, ei?"

"In your dreams, idiot" I yelled at him but not loud enough for everyone in the street to hear.

He chuckled. "You wanna head to the cinemas for a bit before we head back to the studio?" Justin asked.

"Likes there's anything good to watch nowadays" I murmured.

"There's always my movie" he suggested.

"No way am I watching that one, seeing your face on screen is really weird when I have the real one next to me" I said.

He laughed and caressed my cheek. I slapped is hand way.

"I thought you would have caught Bieber Fever by now, guess not" he said and faked a hurt expression.

"No way in hell! And I definitely won't scream or giggle for you" I said as I poked his chest.

"Let's go watch Cairo Time" and he started walking towards the cinemas.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I shouted at him, and ran to his side.

We walked for a while until, "Kyaaaa!" Justin and I turned around, it was a bunch of girls. Screaming their heads off from the looks of it.

"Justin, I think we should…er… run?" I whispered to Justin.

"Well there are a lot of girls and since there are no bodyguards around, yeah we should" Justin whispered back.

"On the count of 3"I whispered"1…2…3…GOOOO!" and we both ran.

Okay, THIS is totally not good. HOW DOES JUSTIN RUN LIKE THAT?

_**-Trip-**_

"Oh shit!" I yelled. Justin turned around. He ran to my side.

"Christy, you okay?"He asked.

"Oh yes, I'm very fine Thank you" I said sarcastically. "How do you run like that? You're way too fast!"

"Sorry" He said while having this guilty expression on his face. And I could tell this time that expression was real. My heart felt like it just fell into a million pieces. Wait…why do I feel that way when I see him like that.

"Don't worry, my knee doesn't hurt as much now" I said and I stood up. Then I felt something warm and fleshy grab my hand. It was Justin's hand. I felt like my heart skipped a beat. Why do I feel this way? It's so weird. He leaned into me.

"Come on let's run and this time I will make sure I run at your speed" Justin whispered and I could feel his hot breath on my skin. This sent shivers down my spine. My face felt hot.

"Okay, you better." I said to him.

"Hey, why is your face red?" He asked. Red? My face?

"Oh, it's just the heat." I made an excuse as fast as I could.

"Okay…" He said but he sure did not sound convinced.

"Let's go"

And we ran all the way back to the studio.

"Damn, we didn't get to watch the movie." He said "Hey, wanna watch Cairo Time next Saturday?"

"I guess so?" I replied.

"Good!" He yelled.

"KEEP IT DOWN JUSTIN, there are people recording in this studio too!" I yelled at him but just now as loud as Justin. Boy, is this gonna be hell of a day or what?

When I got back home, it was already 8 o'clock. I ran upstairs into my bedroom and flopped myself on the bed. I didn't feel like going to a shower right now. Besides I have something else on my mind.

And that something is, why did my heart feel like it fell into a million pieces when I saw his expression, why did my heart skip a beat when he held my hand and….why did his breath send shiver down my spine? "Maybe running away from the fan girls was a good thing?" I muttered to myself. And After that I fell asleep.

To be continued-

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please no flaming. I did this because I was kind of getting bored.

I do not own Justin Bieber.

Like I would want to anyway but I do own Chrissy Li. (:

Hope to update soon!

Please Review.


End file.
